Ups and Downs of Romance
by Digitick
Summary: A Collection of Romantic Tales of the Code Lyoko Gang, plus a tale of how the romance might become shattered forever.
1. U&Y's Date

**Here's the first of couple of romantic tales on the CL Gang. R&R**

**Ulrich & Yumi's First Date**

Ulrich and Yumi were in the cafeteria, working out their plans for the weekend.  
"So we set for Friday night" Ulrich asked, spearing a meatball unto his fork.  
"Yep. Pick me up at 7:00. Don't be late" she said, running her foot up his leg.  
Ulrich went wide, and he choked slightly on his food. Yumi grinned and stood up.  
Ulrich watched as she walked away, smiling.  
One person though, was not smiling. "A date? They're going on a date!" Sissi snarled. "Well, we'll just see about that!". She stood up from the table and left, Nick and Herb looking at each other worriedly.  
"Remember" Odd said, watching Ulrich getting ready, "Don't talk with food in your mouth, no burping after a soda, and use a horror flick to get her to cuddle up to you". "Gee, thanks for the advice Odd" Ulrich said flatly, pulling on his jacket. "See you later" he said, walking out.

"Much later!" Odd shouted after him.

He grabbed a taxi outside the school, never noticing another taxi following him.  
"OK, stay with him no matter what" Sissi said. "Hey, it's your money" the driver said.  
Ulrich got out at Yumi's house. "Be right back" he said. He walked up the door and rang the bell. The door swung open, revealing the figure of Yumi's dad.  
"Uh hello, Mr Ishiyima" Ulrich said weakly. "Grrr" he growled, looking down on Ulrich. "Oh honey, leave him alone" Yumi's mom said, dragging him away.  
"Nice to see you again Ulrich. Have a nice night" she said, pulling her husband to the other room, silencing him with a hand over his mouth.  
"Sorry about that" Yumi said. "Ready to go?". "I,I" Ulrich went.  
She was wearing the same outfit from Teddygozilla: black top with sleeves, red skirt, red striped stockings and black boots. The last time he didn't have time to look at it, but this time...  
"Hey Ulrich, are we going or what?". "Huh? Oh yeah, let's go" he said.  
Taking her hand they walked to the cab. "Corner of Fifth and Ancher please."  
"Follow them" Sissi said, angrily gripping the seat beneath her.  
She watched them entered a restaurant, gnashing her teeth.  
Ulrich and Yumi sat down at their table. The waiter came around and asked them if they wanted something to drink. "I'll have a Coke. Yumi?" "Me too please."  
The waiter left and silence descended. Clearing his throat Ulrich said "So, uh, Yumi, what do you think of this place?". Yumi smiled at him.  
"It's very nice. Uh, do you come here often?". "Uh no, no, first time."  
Silence again. "Ulrich, this is silly" Yumi said. "Yeah" Ulrich agreed. The rest of the dinner went better after the awkward moment. "Great meal" Yumi said.  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go. The evening's still on." They got up, paid the bill and left the restaurant. They started walking up the street when Ulrich pointed to the park.  
"Shortcut. We can get to the cinema faster if we go through there."  
They made their way to the crossing. They were about to walk over when a cab suddenly swooped down the street. "Yumi, look out!" Ulrich shouted, grabbed her.  
The cab hit the large puddle of water next to them, sending a wave up and over them. Ulrich held Yumi close to him, shielding her against it. "Bastard!" he shouted after the speeding vehicle.

"You Ok?" he asked Yumi. "Uh, sure." Yumi said, blushing.

"Thanks Ulrich". "No problem" Ulrich said, blushing just as hard.  
In the cab Sissi almost screamed of anger.  
In the park they walked hand in hand. Yumi started shivering slightly from the wind. Ulrich took off his jacket and put it over her before they continued walking on in comfortable silence.

With a sudden"Hiyaah!" two masked kids jumped out, knifes in their hands.

"Give us your money" one said menacingly.  
A minute later and both were lying flat on the ground, moaning. Ulrich and Yumi smiled at each other and walked on.  
Next morning Ulrich woke up, and smiled. "Have a good night?" Odd smirked, playing with Kiwi on his bed. Ulrich just smiled. Later on they went down to the cafeteria for food. On the way they saw Herb and Nicholas sitting on a bench outside, sporting bruises, a black eye and bloody noses, Sissi yelling at them.  
"Wow, I wondered what happened to them" Odd said. "Ah who knows" Ulrich replied.


	2. J&A's Date

**The second tale of love, this time with J&A. Enjoy!**

**Jeremie and Aelita's First Date**

"Oh wow, I can't believe this is happening!" Jeremy said excitedly. Odd and Ulrich watched him pacing up and down his room. "Chill Einstein, otherwise you might explode, and then whose going to go out with Aelita?" Odd said.  
At the mention of her name Jeremy's face went red, which made Odd laugh which made Jeremie just blush even more.  
"Come on, leave Jeremie alone. He's nervous enough as it is." Ulrich said.  
He grabbed Odd by the shoulders and steered him towards the door.  
"And don't forget to tell us all the details tomorrow!" Odd shouted as Ulrich pushed him away. Jeremie sat down on his bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "OK Jeremie, just take it easy. It's just a date. No big deal right?"  
'Wrong' he realised. Groaning, he fell back on to the bed.  
At Yumi's house, things weren't any better.

"Come on Aelita, calm down. It's no big deal. Lipstick, yes or no?"  
"Uh, Yes! No? Maybe?" Aelita said, wringing her hands. She was sitting on Yumi's bed, trying to decide what make up to use. And failing miserably.  
Yumi sighed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Aelita, why are you so worried?" Yumi asked, holding her hand. "It's just... what if something goes wrong? What if I do something to make him hate me? or embarrass him?"  
she said, tears forming at her eyes. Yumi smiled and wipe the tears away.  
"Aelita, I don't think Jeremie could ever hate you, even if he tried. He loves you so much. And as to embarrassing, well, between the two of you it'll be a match".  
Aelita laughed slightly and sniffed. "Thanks, Yumi, for everything."  
"Hey, that's what friends are for. Now, how about some perfume?"  
At school, Ulrich was once again dragging someone, namely Jeremie.  
"Come on, Lover Boy, it's time to go" he said, frog marching Jeremie down the stairs. "Hmm, Can't we do this tomorrow?" Jeremy asked nervously.  
"Uh uh, it's no or never" Ulrich said. They walked to Yumi's house, and twice Ulrich had to stop Jeremie from bolting away. He rang the bell, one hand tightly clamped on Jeremie's arm. "Hey guys!" Yumi said, Aelita hiding behind her.  
"Hi Yumi, everything ready?" "Yep" she said. She turned, grabbed Aelita, twisted and bumped her out of the house with her butt. "Have fun!" she said.  
"Don't be out to late." Ulrich said, pushing Jeremie forward into Aelita. They fell into each others arms, blushing red and eyes wide. "Good night!" Yumi and Ulrich said, closing the door. For a few minutes neither Aelita nor Jeremie said anything.  
"Uhm, you look good" Jeremie said, trying to break the awkward moment.  
"Th,Thanks" Aelita said, looking at the ground.

Jeremie sniffed and asked "Is that perfume?".  
"Yumi gave it to me. Do you like it?".

Jeremie blushed and said "Oh yes. It's very nice."  
He offered her his arm and asked "Ready?".

She looked at his face, smiled softly and took his arm.  
They went to the city's shopping center. Aelita stared in amazement at the bright lights, trying to take in all the different smells and sounds around her.  
She clung tightly to Jeremie's arm. "Don't worry, I won't let go" He said.  
They went to see something called a movie. Aelita was spellbound by it, asking Jeremie something about it every few minutes. Afterwards, more relaxed, they went to a cafe and shared a soda. "Having fun Aelita?" Jeremie asked.  
She sipped on the straw, smiled at him and said "With you, always" Jeremie smiled and blushed.   
Late at night they left the mall. It started raining, but Jeremie had come prepared.  
He opened an umbrella, and together underneath it they walked, arms around each other. They walked back to the school and up to the dorms.  
They stopped outside Aelita's door. "Thanks Jeremy, I had a great time"  
"My pleasure, Aelita" Jeremy said. She smiled at him, then kissed him on the lips.  
"See you tomorrow" she said, walking into her room. In a daze Jeremie walked back to his room. He closed the door, pulled of his shoes and sat down on the bed.  
For a few minutes he sat there, looking at the floor.

"YES!" he shouted, jumping up and down on the bed.


	3. OxS Date

**Odd & Sam's First Date (see How Odd met Sam for first part) **

Odd looked at Sam. They were waiting for their detention and had started chatting.  
Odd said: "Tell you what. After we get our detention sorted out, how about we go out for a drink?

My treat?"  
"Your on!" Sam said. And so it was agreed. Come end of the week they would go on a date. And Today was that Day.  
"Ok Odd, your the man. Be calm, cool. You can do this." He took a deep breath, held it then exhaled. "I just hope the others don't find out."  
Luckily everyone else had plans all ready. He knew Ulrich & Yumi would be at her parents home tonight while Jeremie would be in his room on his computer.  
"No sweat" he said to his reflection. He left the room and headed out to town.  
He was going to meet her at this great little cafe he knew. Whistling to himself, he walked in and sat down. A few minutes later Sam walked in, dressed in a sleeveless red jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.  
"Hey Sam, over here!" he waved. He stood up and pulled out the opposite chair for her. "What a gentleman" she said, sitting down. "Only sometimes" he said, waging his eyebrows. She smiled and said "It's not even a date proper, and your already putting the moves on me."

"You better believe it" he smirked.

The smile froze on his face as he saw Jeremie walking up the street.

With the table being at the window he would have no problem seeing him.  
"Umm, excuse me please" he said, ducking down. "Odd?" Sam asked.  
Odd watched as Jeremie passed by. "Whew!" he sighed.  
"What're you doing?" Sam said. Odd jumped, hitting his head on the table.  
"Ow. Uh, dropped my wallet. Heh heh." He rubbed his head and groaned.  
"I'm going to go get us some drinks. What would you like?"  
"Diet Coke please". "Sure thing" Odd said, heading for the counter.

Halfway there he stopped and ducked behind a pillar.

"Damn" he thought, seeing Ulrich and Yumi there.

"They must have changed plans. Now what?" he wondered.

Fortunately for him they got up, payed for their drinks and left "Sweet" he said.  
"Here you go. One diet coke, on the Odd". "Thanks" Sam said. She sipped some Coke and said "This isn't too bad a place Odd. Good setting for a date"  
"Aw shucks, it's nothing" Odd said. "I try my best. So Sam, you say you want to be a DJ someday?"  
"Yeah. I've got my own system, made some songs on my own. I know someday I can be a famous DJ"  
"Can I listen to some of those songs sometime?" "Sure" Sam said.  
Odd was about to ask her something when suddenly Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi walked into the cafe.

Odd's eyes wen wide, and he grabbed his menu, opened it and hid behind it.  
"Uh, so see anything you would like to eat?" he asked, peeking around the corner.  
"Odd, is something wrong?"  
"Uh, no, no nothing. Why do you ask?"  
"Because your acting kinda...odd." Odd watched as the gang went to a table at the far end, a pillar hiding him from them. "Uh, it always happens when I'm with a cute girl" he grinned.

"Smooth" she said, picking up her menu.

They had dinner without any other mishaps, and Odd thought he would actually get away with it.  
"Come on, let's go." he said. "Where?" Sam asked. "It's a surprise" he said.  
He started to the counter and stopped. All his friends where there, paying their bill.  
"Uhm, it's not that big a surprise" he said. "Let's enjoy one more drink"  
Sam looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, but agreed.  
Finally the gang left, giving Odd his chance. He paid the bill and headed out when suddenly he hit someone. "Sorry-" he started, then saw Ulrich holding his face, Yumi just behind him. "You OK?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but next time tell your boyfriend to watch his step" Ulrich muttered. "Hey, where is he?" Sam said, looking around.


	4. OxE's Date

**This is a story I made for my friend Elizabeth, who made this character and allowed me to use it.**

**And as a thank you, this was made. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Odd and Elizabeth's First Date**

"This is so unfair" Odd grumbled. He, Ulrich and Jeremie were outside waiting for Yumi to arrive. Odd was leaning against the wall, sulking.  
"Sam breaks up with me, and now I can't find a girl that's right for me."  
"What? Odd the player, girl-less? Miracles do happen" Ulrich teased.  
"Ha ha" Odd said. "Is he still sulking?" Yumi asked, walking up to them.  
"Yeah, we really need to find him a girl" Ulrich said. Odd glared at her.  
"Speaking of girls, whose that?" Yumi asked.  
They looked in the direction Yumi was pointing. They saw a girl with brown hair, a green sleeveless shirt, brown pants and shoes sitting nervously on one of the benches. Odd felt his heart beat increase.  
"Must be a new student" Jeremy said.  
"She looks stressed. Let's go make her feel welcome" Odd said, a little too fast.  
Ulrich and Yumi smirked at him. "What?" Odd asked, blushing slightly.  
They walked to her and said hi. "So what's your name?" Yumi asked.  
"Elizabeth" the girl replied. "Good to meet you. My name is Yumi, and this is Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd" Yumi said, pointing to each in turn. Elizabeth giggled at Odd's name and he rolled his eyes. "When did you move here?" Jeremy asked.  
"Just yesterday" she said, flicking a strand of hair out of her face.  
"OK, so who's going to show her around?" Yumi asked. Odd grinned and said: "I will".

"All right" Yumi said.  
"We'd better get to class huh?" Odd said. "Ya" Elizabeth agreed, and they started walking to school.

"Today's the day" Odd said. He and Ulrich were in the cafeteria having lunch.  
"What day?" Ulrich, spearing a carrot on his fork.  
"Today I'm going to ask Elizabeth out on a date"  
"At least this time you won't have to hide a lot" Ulrich smirked."Or break my nose"  
"Yeah yeah." Odd said, waving his hand. He stood up and left the cafeteria in search of Elizabeth. He was walking down the hall when he bumped into Taylor.  
"Hi Taylor, have you seen Elizabeth?" "Yeah, she's in the science room" she said.  
"Thanks" Odd said and rushed off to the science room. He skidded to a halt outside and peeked in through the window in the door. Elizabeth had her back turned to him, busy cleaning something in the sink. Quietly Odd opened the door and snuck in.  
He snuck up to her and waited for her to finish washing out the test tubes.  
"Surprise!" he said, putting his hands over her eyes. "Eek!" she shrieked.  
"Oof!" Odd went as her elbow slammed into his stomach.  
"Oops! Sorry Odd" Elizabeth said, kneeling down next to him.  
"No..sweat" Odd weezed from the floor. "What are you doing here? And why were you sneaking up on me?" she asked, helping him up.  
"Wanted to ask.. if you'd go out with me tonight?"  
"To the movies?". "No" Odd shook his head. "On a date". his face went.  
She smiled down at him, kissed him on the lips and said "Yes"

"Remember Odd" Ulrich said "Think romantic."  
"Hey!" Odd said, pulling on his shirt "I've got my own ways of charming girls"  
"And just how many have stayed with you?" Ulrich asked, arching his eyebrows.  
"Uhhmm, maybe I'll change my style just a little" Odd said.  
"Go get her tiger!" Ulrich said as Odd left. He headed for the girls dorm, picked up Elizabeth and headed out. They went to a rave club he knew, and danced most of the night away. They were having a great time until Sissi interrupted them.  
"Well well, two losers out on a date" she sneered, Nick and Herb behind her.  
"I'm surprised you even know what that is" Odd said. Nick and Herb scowled at him and walked up, fists ready. "Stay back Elizabeth" Odd said. "Yeah right!" she replied, kicking Nick straight between the legs. Nick's eyes almost popped from his head as he grabbed his damaged goods and fell flat on the ground. Herb looking down at him, stunned, until Odd's fist slammed his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Have a nice night guys" he said, putting his arm around Elizabeth's waist and headed for the door.  
"Well that was fun" he said as they walked down the street.  
"Yeah" Elizabeth said, putting her head on his shoulder. "What's next?"  
Odd smiled and walked towards the park. He steered her towards the lake where a rowboat was tied down. "All a board" he said, climbing in and helping her on.  
He rowed out to the center of the lake, the full moon lighting his way.  
"Tell me Odd, did Ulrich tell you to do this?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Um no, thought it up all on my own" Odd said, glad that she couldn't see him blush.  
"Mr Romantic" she said softly, kissing him full on the mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes underneath the starry sky, the moon high in the sky.  
They broke the kiss and Odd said "You better believe it".


	5. Argument: First Fight

**Update Time!**

**Ok, someone asked me to make a story with Herve & Sissi, and I was hoping to add it to this story, but I just couldn't make it fit right. So instead I'll continue on with this story, and make the other one separately. So, sit back, read, and don't forget to review!**

**The Argument: First Fight**

**knock knock**

Yumi knocked on Aelita's door.  
"Hey Aelita, are you ready for tonight?" she asked.  
She waited for a few minutes then knocked again. "Aelita, are you there?"  
She pressed her ear against the door and heard a faint sobbing.  
"Aelita?" she asked. When Aelita didn't answer she tried the handle and found it unlocked. She pushed open the door and walked in. She saw Aelita lying face down on her bed, her body shaking slightly.  
"Aelita, are you OK?" she asked the girl. Aelita lifted her head, sniffed and looked at Yumi with red eyes. She shook her head, fresh tears already coursing down her cheeks.  
"Oh Yumi!" she sobbed. She rushed up to the other girl and hugged her tightly.  
"Sssh, hey it's OK" Yumi said softly, hugging her back. Aelita cried for a few more minutes before settled down. "Yumi, I need your help. Can I stay over at your place tonight?"  
"It's kind of short notice..." Yumi started to say.  
"But" she said, seeing Aelita close to tears again, "I don't think my parents would mind."  
"Thank you" Aelita said. She grabbed a bag, stuffed in some clothes, swung the bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready" she said.  
"One thing though" Yumi said, offering her a tissue.

"Oh yeah" Aelita said, taking it. She blew her nose and wiped off some of the tear stains.  
"Thanks Yumi" she smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for" Yumi replied.  
They walked out of the room and started heading for the stairs.  
"And just what's going on here?" a voice asked.  
They turned around and came face to face with Sissi.  
"Get lost Sissi, we don't have time for you" Yumi said.  
"Aw, what's the matter?" Sissi said. She looked at Aelita and smirked.  
"Why the tears? Did Jeremie finally get tired of you and dump?"  
**Smack!** Aelita slapped Sissi.  
Yumi looked on, stunned at Aelita's actions. Sissi was just as shocked, rubbing the red mark on her cheek.  
"You nasty, vile, self-centered little - !" Aelita said angrily.  
"Don't you ever care about anyone else but you? Are you so narrow minded that nothing but your own happiness matters? You make me sick!" She snarled.  
"Eh...Come on Aelita, let's go" Yumi said, steering her friend towards the door.  
Sissi just stood there, still rubbing the mark on her face.

"Feeling better Aelita?" Yumi asked, walking into the room with two cups of tea.  
"Lots. I really needed that" Aelita said, sitting on Yumi's bed with a towel wrapped around her wet hair  
, dressed in a thick bathrobe and fluffy slippers and still steaming slightly from the shower she'd taken. She took one of the cups of tea and took a long sip.  
"So, ready to talk about it?" Yumi asked.  
A sad looked filled Aelita's face. She stared down into her cup, took a deep breath and started.

/ FLASHBACK /

Jeremie was sitting in front of his computer, staring at the rows of numbers run across it. A red cross pops up. "No that can't be right" he mutters, typing something in.  
Knock Knock "Hey Jeremie" Aelita said, walking in. "Are you busy?"  
"A bit Aelita. What's up?"  
"I've heard about a DJ contest that's happening tonight. It's at a club in the city.  
I was wondering if you and I could go down there tonight..."  
"Sorry, not tonight. I think I'm close to a solution on the anti-virus. And then I've got to work some more on Franz Hoppers notes. I'm going to be very busy tonight."

"That's OK. I'll guess just go on my own then."  
"I don't think so. It's still too dangerous with XANA hanging around."  
"Fine" Aelita said, starting to get slightly angry. "I'll go with someone else then. Maybe Odd won't mind going with me tonight"  
"I said no. It's just too dangerous. We can go another night, OK?"  
"Fine then. We'll just stay here, sitting all alone and do nothing."  
"Nothing?" Jeremy asked angrily. "You call trying to destroy XANA and saving the world nothing? Is trying to find a cure for the anti-virus nothing?"  
"No. But your become obsessed with it Jeremy. You need to relax, get away from it for a bit."

"Oh, and do something life changing like DJ-ing?" he said, sarcastically.  
"Go then" he said. "Go to your show with Odd. I'm sure you two will be happy"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Aelita asked.  
"Nothing" Jeremy said.

"Je-" Aelita started to say. Jeremy turned his back to her and said "Just go. I've got stuff to do".

She looked at him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She opened the door, and ran for her room.

/ END OF FLASHBACK /

Aelita sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue. She pulled out another one from a box and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Don't cry Aelita" Yumi said, putting her arm around Aelita."It wasn't your fault. Jeremie has been a little high strung lately. He's just very protective of you"  
"A bit overprotective" Aelita said. "I sometimes wonder if he still cares about me. Or is it more the challenge of something he doesn't have that he likes. Would it have been better if I hadn't gotten out of Lyoko?"  
"Shh. No, don't think like that. Give Jeremie some time to cool down. Then you and me will go have a little talk with him."  
Ding Dong "Who could that be?" Yumi asked. She stood up, and headed downstairs. She opened the door.  
"Sissi?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Yumi" Sissi said nervously. "Can, can I come in and speak to Aelita?"  
"Uh, sure. Come in" Yumi said, opening the door for her.  
Sissi thanked her and walked in.


	6. Argument: Second Fight

**Whoo-boy, am I late with the updates here.**

**A-heh, cough**

**Sorry for the delay guys & girls, but never fear, cause the updating is here, with this chapter**

**and the one following it. So read on, and Enjoy!**

The Argument: Second Fight

The next morning Odd had a big surprise waiting for him in the cafeteria.   
"What the -?". He stared open mouthed at Yumi, Aelita and Sissi. Sitting together.  
and laughing. Odd saw Nick and Herve sitting at another table, also unsure of what was going on.  
"Man, five minutes into the day and already weird stuffs happening" Odd thought to himself. "Sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed"  
"Hey Odd, aren't you going to say hi?" Yumi asked.  
"Huh? Oh uh..." he stood there, still in shock.  
"I think the words you're looking for are 'Good Morning'" Sissi said.  
Aelita giggled while Yumi tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin.  
"Hey!" Odd said, starting to get angry.  
"Odd, it's OK. Sissi's one of the gang now" Yumi said.  
"You sure she's not acting so she can get closer to Ulrich?" Odd asked, sitting down next to Sissi and eyeing her suspiciously.  
"I'm sure" Yumi said, winking at Sissi.  
"Speaking of Ulrich, where is he?" Yumi asked.  
"He's still up in the dorms. He spent all night studying for the test today."  
"Unlike you" Sissi teased, poking him.  
"Aw come on!" Odd moaned as Yumi and Aelita started laughing again. 

Up in the rooms Ulrich was still getting dressed.  
"Stupid Odd and his snoring. I swear one day I'm going to - Oof!".  
He overbalanced trying to pull up his pants and fell down on his butt.   
Knock Knock "Hey Ulrich, it's William. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Just hold on for a sec!" Ulrich said, quickly pulling on his pants.   
"Great. I wonder what he wants" Ulrich muttered.  
"Come in" he said, opening the door.  
"Thanks" William said, walking in.  
"So what do you want?" Ulrich asked, closing the door.  
"It's about Yumi" William started.  
"Look, I don't have time for this-" Ulrich said, looking for his shoes.   
"She's all yours"  
"What?" Ulrich stopped and turned towards William.  
"She's all yours. I'm backing off. I've decided to leave her alone, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."  
"You serious?"  
"Yep. Just one more thing" William stepped up to Ulrich and held out his hand.  
"Good luck. Hope you tell her soon how you feel"  
"Thanks" Ulrich grinned, shaking his hand.  
William smiled back and left the room.  
Ulrich, his day looking bright, restarted his search for the missing footwear.  
He was searching in the bottom of the closet when Odd burst in.   
"Ulrich, your not going to believe this, but-

It was lunchtime, and Ulrich and Odd where still having a tough time getting use to Sissi's company. "This is just too weird" Ulrich said.  
"Yeah" Odd agreed, still eyeing Sissi like she was some escaped experiment.   
"Oh you two" Aelita sighed.  
"Hey, where's Jeremie and Yumi?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah, he's been acting weird all day" Odd said  
"Jeremie's up in his room" Aelita said, looking down at her plate.  
Sissi gave them looks that said "Drop it"  
"And Yumi?" Ulrich asked.  
"I think I saw her walking with William. They went to the back of the cafeteria" Odd said.  
"What!" 

"OK William, what's this about?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms.   
"Just wanted to say bye" William said. "I take it you know about Sissi and me?"  
Yumi nodded. "Yeah. I hope it goes well"  
"Thanks" William said. "Anyway, since I'm not going to be chasing after you any more, I just wanted to know if we could still be good friends"  
"Sure" Yumi said.  
William leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "Bye Yumi"   
"You Bastard!" Ulrich roared, tackling William to the ground.  
He started punching William through the face.  
"Ulrich wait!" Yumi shouted, trying to pull him away.  
Ulrich pushed her off and continued to beat William's face in.  
Suddenly Odd, Theo and another guy grabbed him from behind and dragged him back. "Let go!" Ulrich shouted, struggling hard to break free.  
"Oh my God!" Ulrich looked to his side and saw Sissi running to William. She fell down next to him and cradled his bloody face in her lap, crying.  
"Ulrich, what did you do?" Yumi asked.

Yumi walked down the hall to the infirmary. "Hi Sissi, how's he doing?" she asked as she walked in. Sissi looked up at her, her eyes still red from crying.  
"Dorothy says he's been knocked out. He's nose is broken, he's got a tooth missing, a few cuts on his cheek and some damage to his eye" she said, looking down at him, still holding his hand tightly in hers.   
William seemed to be sleeping were it not for the fact that most of his face was bandaged. Sissi reached out and lightly stroked his forehead, pushing back a stray hair.  
Yumi stood there, watching the scene, a small lump in her throat.   
"They've taken Ulrich to your dad's office. I hear his parents have been called in. I think he's going to be expelled from the school" she said. Sissi didn't reply, just nodded.  
"I'm sorry Sissi" Yumi said, head bowed. She turned around, opened the door and started walking out.  
"Yumi?"   
She turned around and looked at Sissi.  
"Would you mind staying with me? Just for a while?" Sissi asked.  
Yumi smiled and walked back in, closing the door.

Odd ran up the steps to the dorm. He rushed down to Jeremie's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Jeremie, are you in there?" he asked, knocking again.  
"What Odd?" Jeremie's muffled voice came out.  
Odd opened the door and walked in.  
"You won't believe what's happened. Ulrich just beat William to a pulp, and now he's going to be expelled."  
"Because of Yumi?" Jeremie asked, although it sounded more than a statement.  
He was still busy on his computer, his back still turned to Odd.  
"I think so. Hey, where were you this morning? If Jim finds out you skipped school all day he's going to explode" Odd said.   
"Wouldn't you like that" Jeremie muttered, still typing.  
"What?"  
"You heard me" Jeremie said, turning around, his eyes wide with anger.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed what's been going on lately"  
"Jeremie, what are you talking about?" Odd asked, staring in shock at his friend.  
"Oh, you know and don't deny it. I've seen the way you and Aelita have been acting, going out a lot, joking with each other, spending more time together.  
Just like Yumi did with Ulrich Aelita's doing to me. Stringing me up, flirting while actually going out with someone else"  
"That's nuts. We're just friends. You know she loves you"  
"Stop lying to me!" Jeremy shouted, throwing a heavy book at Odd.  
Odd ducked back, the book's edge just scraping his forehead.   
"Jeremie..."   
"Get out. I've got work to do" Jeremie said, turning his back on Odd.   
Odd stared at his friend's back and slowly walked out, closing the door before slumping against it, his heart still beating wildly from shock.  
"What's going on with everyone?" he wondered.

**Oh yeah, the exciting ending is up next!**


	7. Argument: Final Fight

**And now for the finally! I might add some more short love stories as a sort of**

**Epilogue on, but for now, read on!**

The Argument: Final Fight

"Oh Odd, what happened?" Aelita asked as he walked into her room.   
"It's nothing" Odd said "Jeremie just threw a book at me"   
"What?" Yumi said.  
"Yeah, he was kinda angry" Odd said, sitting down on Aelita's bed.   
Aelita gave him a tissue. He thanked her and rubbed the small streak of blood off his forehead. And then told them what had happened between him and Jeremie.  
"He really thinks that?" Aelita asked, her eyes starting to cloud up.  
Odd nodded.  
"Then it's all my fault that..." she started crying, her shoulders shaking as the tears coursed down her cheeks.  
"Oh Aelita, no, it's not your fault" Yumi said, sitting down next to her and hugging her close. She held her close until Aelita calmed down.  
"Don't worry, we'll work something out" Yumi said.  
"But how? How are we going to get him away from his computer? The only thing Jeremie cares about at the moment is Xana and that anti-virus. Anything else - Yumi, why have you got that look in your eyes?" Odd asked.  
Yumi smiled. "I think I know of a way. This is what we'll do..." 

"Jeremie! You have to come quick!" Yumi said, rushing into his room.   
"Why? If this is about you and Ulrich I don't care. I've got better things to do" Jeremie said, not even turning around to talk to her.   
"It's Xana! He's attacking and he's already got his first victim!" she said.  
"What?" Jeremie turned away from his computer and stared at her in shock.   
"Yes! Come on!"  
He jumped up and ran with her down the hallway.  
"Who is it? Who did he get?" Jeremie asked as the rushed past the rooms.  
Yumi didn't answer. They ran down the stairs until they reached the supplies room.  
"She's in there" Yumi said, not looking him in the eyes.  
"Who Yumi? Who!" Jeremie asked, grabbing her arm.  
"Aelita. He got Aelita" she said, head hung down.  
"No..." Jeremie groaned. He opened the door and walked in.  
He gasped when he saw the still form of Aelita lying there on the ground.  
"Aelita?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. He held her hand in his and stroke her face.  
"No, please no.." he started to cry.  
Aelita groaned and opened her eyes. "Is that you Jeremie?"  
"Oh Aelita, you're ok!" he cried, and hugged her fiercely to him.   
"Come on, let's get out of here" he said, pulling her up. He turned to the door and found it closed. "Didn't I leave it open?" he wondered.  
He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, only to find himself with the knob in his hand minus the door.  
"What the - ?" he stared dumbfounded at the knob.  
"Uh, Jeremie, there's something I got to tell you" Aelita said, blushing slightly.

"Well?" Odd asked.  
"Shush" Yumi said, and pressed her ear against the door again.  
"I think it worked" she said, straightening up.  
"Yes!" Odd grinned. He turned and held up his hand to Yumi, only to find her already walking away.  
"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.  
"Jeremie and Aelita's problems sorted Odd. And now I've got to sort out mine" she said.

In the principal's office Ulrich sat slumped in the chair in front of his desk, staring at his hands in his lap.  
Over and over again in his mind he replayed what had happened, what he had done. Again and again he saw the expressions of the other kids, of Sissi crying, and especially of Yumi's shock and fear.  
"What did I do?" he thought to himself.  
All throughout the day that he had been stuck there he had gone over that event, and had realised that William had been saying good bye to Yumi, that he and Sissi where together. And that Yumi would probably never forgive him for what he had done. He knew his parents had probably been informed by now of what had happened, and that he was either facing suspension or expulsion.  
And knowing his dad he'd probably get expelled and transferred to another school.  
The door opened and Principal Delmas walked in. He sat down in his chair, took off his glasses and sighed.  
Putting them back on he looked at Ulrich, folded his hands and sat back into his chair. "I'm sorry Ulrich, but you have been expelled" he said.  
"Your mother is on her way now to pick you up"  
Ulrich looked up at him, his face white with shock.  
"I'm sorry son, but you've left me with no choice. You've had frequent fights at school with this William, and fortunately this time you've crossed the line. Your things will be packed up for your parents to pick up tonight."  
The principal stood up, walked to Ulrich, patted him on the shoulder and walked out. Ulrich stared down at the floor and felt like he was going to be sick.

After the long talk his parents had with him (mainly "how could you?" and "what were you thinking), Ulrich was transferred to a new school in the upper part of the city. It was one of those schools that had rules about clothing e.g. uniforms.  
and as Ulrich sat on the school bench during recess, blue jacket over the headrest he wondered once again how it was going with his friends.   
He rolled up the sleeves of his white button shirt and lay back against the bench, closed his eyes and thought back to the adventures he used to have.  
"Hey, you must be new here" a soft voice said behind him.  
Ulrich sighed, sat up and turned around saying "Look, I don't need any friends-"  
He stopped and stared at the girl in front of him in the navy jacket and white skirt.  
"Yumi?"   
She smiled at him. "Yep"  
"But how?" he asked dumbfounded.  
"I had Jeremie redo my grades. When my dad saw them he basicly exploded.   
I told him about this school and before I knew it, here I was."   
Ulrich stared at her in open mouth surprise.  
Yumi blushed, looked away and muttered "It was nothing-"  
Before she could finish Ulrich grabbed her and kissed her.  
"Wow. I guess it is good to be bad" she said as they stopped.  
"Yeah" Ulrich said, blushing slightly.  
"Oh!" He suddenly realised, "How are we going to help Odd, Jeremie and Aelita?"  
"Don't worry, Jeremie said he had a plan"  
"What?"   
"Don't know, but he said we'd know it when we see it"  
Suddenly a glow appeared to the left of them. They looked up and saw the bubble of whiteness that was the time return slowly heading their way.  
"Ok, that'll work" Yumi said in a surprised voice.  
Ulrich nodded, and held her hand tighter.  
"See tomorrow at school?" he said, smiling.  
She smiled back and kissed him until the white wall surged over them and turned back time.

The Argument: The End

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! and please, don't forget to comment and review**


End file.
